


Meow!

by piscesviri



Series: Jaehyungparkian’s Pet Attempts [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ayeon appears for a while, Dowoons also mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff ftw, M/M, Srsly this is sooooo fluffy, Sweet, The world needs more love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Younghyun is WHIPPED, cat themed, his allergies make me :(, i miss my babies, mentioned 15& gals and Sana, probably the cutest thing I’ve ever written, so sweet, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesviri/pseuds/piscesviri
Summary: “I want a cat.”Jae said that in the middle of their movie marathon. Maybe because the main character had a cat as a pet (Kiki’s Delivery Service was one of Ghibli’s most precious movies) he got inspired, but his voice was stern and determined. However, Younghyun let out a chuckle.“Jae, you’re allergic to cats.”“Still. I want one.”





	Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again! Since the Day6 tag is kinda dead I’ll do my best in these times to fill it up a little bit. I took the chance since it’s THE holiday until like June and it’s THE free week I will have for the rest of the semester in school.
> 
> Prompt from that fluff generator from tumblr. I fell in love with the idea!
> 
> Gentle reminder that English isn’t my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I want a cat.”

 

Jae said that in the middle of their movie marathon. Maybe because the main character had a cat as a pet (Kiki’s Delivery Service was one of Ghibli’s most precious movies) he got inspired, but his voice was stern and determined. However, Younghyun let out a chuckle.

 

“Jae, you’re allergic to cats.”

 

“Still. I want one.”

 

He pouted and looked over at his boyfriend, knowing that he couldn’t resist his puppy face. But even though the younger smiled in an amused way, he shook his head.

 

“Come on, Jae… I don’t want you to get rashes, nor sneezing attacks, nor teary eyes every day after you come back from school. You’re already in your most allergic state since it’s spring; pollen, dust, the grass and the sun are already making you hold onto your medicines like there’s no tomorrow” Younghyun said sadly, knowing it’d hurt the older.

 

“You’re right…” the older mumbled, “you’re always right, goddammit. But they’re so cute! I mean, remember Dowoon’s cat? I’ll never tell him but I’m actually envious of him. His cat is adorable even though he’s quite old already.”

 

Younghyun chuckled again. “Yeah, you have a point.”

 

“Younghyuuuuun,” Jae whined as if they were still fresh 20 and 19 and not 26 and 25 as they were now, “don’t be mean, adopt a cat for me!”

 

The younger rolled his eyes as Jae used his Korean name (he only used it when he wanted something). He had forgotten his sweetheart was quite stubborn. “Jae…”

 

He was about to huff at the sort-of tantrum Jae was having, but he got an idea out of a sudden. A great, yet stupidly embarrassing idea. His cheeks started to get warm, but smiled anyways. “Okay, okay!” he said out loud, hushing Jae’s whining. “Sheesh, you win. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Jae started laughing loudly and hugged the younger, cuddling even more under the cozy blanket. “I knew you’d do it!”

 

Younghyun was already feeling like burying a hole while thinking about what he was going to do the next day. “Yeah… no promises…” he said weakly.

  


 

“Here’s what you asked me.” Ayeon placed the small plastic bag on Younghyun’s desk, before starting classes. “You still didn’t tell me why you asked me to buy this.”

 

Younghyun tried his best on not to blush, causing an amused smirk on his friend’s face. “It’s… a favor for Jae.”

 

“Favor...? Hm. I don’t want to get involved on your kinks, Kang.”

 

The man almost spit his coffee and turned bright red. He heard some high pitched laughs coming from the other side of the room. Maybe it was Yerin along with Jimin and Sana.

 

“It’s not about that” he hissed while blushing furiously, “and shut up! The whole auditorium might’ve heard you.”

 

Ayeon just giggled. “You’re lucky he doesn’t study any economy majors.”

 

“Nah, _you’re_ lucky. I would’ve killed you right now if he did and if he heard you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll ask him to ask you to meow as he records it so he sends it to me. Good luck!” Ayeon said cheerfully, waving and exiting the room as she headed to her class.

 

Younghyun once more thought about his life choices. He didn’t want to remark (once again) he was whipped for his boyfriend, so he decided to keep it lowkey, but now three of his friends (and the most gossiping ones) knew it.

 

Oh, the things he did for him.

  


 

“I’m back!” Jae exclaimed while opening the door and taking off his shoes. “I swear to god, man, today in Musical Theory the teacher was more distracted than usual and someone brought flowers for her girlfriend so I had a sneezing fit and-”

 

Wait a minute. The apartment was too silent. Where was Younghyun? He always came back from university before him, literally two or three hours earlier since his classes were usually very early. Specially on a Wednesday.

 

He was relieved though, when he heard some footsteps from the hallway. However, they were… slower than usual. (Yes, he could sense his darling’s mood by his footsteps) Was he sick?

 

Jae was stuck on where he was. “Bri?” He called. “Love?”

 

He definitely was _not_ expecting what he saw a few seconds later.

 

 

Younghyun was wearing a black headband with kitty ears (also black, so they matched his hair) and a thick choker with a small bell at the center of it. He was wearing comfy clothes who made him look 300% softer than he already was, and he was rubbing his forearm with his other hand while looking at the ground, cheeks flushed in pink and a sheepish smile.

 

 _Ayeon was right,_ he thought to himself. _This definitely looks kinky._

 

Nonetheless, he looked up at a still shocked Jae, who was still trying to process what the hell was happening right now.

 

_Well, fuck it. I’ve done more embarrassing things before._

 

Grinning happily once he left his shyness apart, he quickly closed the distance between the two of them, hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m glad you’re back!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched, cheerful tone. “Busy day at school, as I heard…”

 

Jae was smiling, still a little confused but now way more amused. “Yeah, everyone were driving me crazy.”

 

“Hmm.” Younghyun pouted as he poked his own cheek, the sight being too cute for Jae to handle. The older covered his face, hiding his own blush.

 

“Bri, may I ask wh-”

 

“Food!” The younger said, holding Jae’s shoulders.

 

“Uh, excuse me?”

 

“I’m hungry. Give me food.”

 

“Brian, you can just go to the kitchen and-”

 

“Feed me! I’m a cat now. I’m your cat now. So feed me.”

 

“Are you serious-”

 

“Such a dumb owner you are, Jae. If you had a cat in real life, you wouldn’t be able to complain like this” Younghyun deadpanned. “So shut up and feed me.”

 

He had the audacity to turn on his heels and jump onto the couch, laying down and turning the TV on. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or die at the scene Jae was being a witness of, but he didn’t care that much anymore. This was funnier than he excepted.

 

“Alright” Jae said after like three minutes of blinking, as he walked to the kitchen. “I’ll… I’ll just… whatever.”

 

Three pancakes later for each one and some milk coffee for Younghyun later, Jae was sure his poor heart would explode. Younghyun was cuddling at his side just like a cat would do; his head on Jae’s thigh and facing the TV.

 

Jae couldn’t believe he just realized the younger _genuinely_ had a feline behavior, including the ears and the cute bell. He was literally behaving as he always did, acting cute so he didn’t have to move, paying attention only when he wanted to and craving for affection 24/7. Goddammit, right now he even was _purring._ He couldn’t handle this much cuteness any longer. Why would he need a cat in daily life when his own boyfriend was like the human version of one?

 

Jae stroked his hair softly, then he caressed his back, then he went back to his hair again. His hair was so silky, and the sweater he was wearing was soft and fluffy as it was made of old wool. He touched his cheek with his knuckles, feeling the soft skin. Younghyun turned, his back on the couch and looking at Jae. The older smiled at him, rubbing his hand on his stomach. Younghyun stirred and yawned (Jae was sure he would have a heart attack at this rate because of the _cuteness_ ), and reached for his hand just like a cat would reach out with its paw to a piece of wool or a toy.

 

Okay, that made his cheeks flush red.

 

“Bri…”

 

Said young man smiled brightly at him, that kind of smile that make his cheeks extra squishy, his fox-like eyes turn into happy crescents and his laugh seem even more ethereal than usual.

 

“You see?” Younghyun said, looking at him tenderly. “You got your cat and you got no allergies. You definitely won.”

 

Now Jae was wondering who was the most whipped of the two. His boyfriend was seriously committed to him and always ready for everything he wanted or needed, but seeing him like this made his belly burst with butterflies and his face bloom in pink, adding the steady heartbeat he was hearing from inside himself.

 

Younghyun turned again and sat up, face inching closer to Jae’s as he looked at him with a really serious face.

 

”Bri, what-”

 

”Meow.”

 

”...”

 

Two seconds later, they were laughing and laughing.

 

“Okay, that was definitely cringy.”

 

“You even were off tone!”

 

After the laughter died down, their eyes met. Ever so slowly, Jae caressed Younghyun’s cheek but with his hand. He cupped the younger’s face and looked at him with complete adoration in his eyes and heart.

 

“This was confusing yet cute,” he confessed, “but deep down I’m thankful. I know I’m stubborn and my allergies are really bad, but you know how much I love animals, specially cats and dogs. I’m sorry for being pushy, yet I’m also saying thank you for this. I think I won’t need a cat anymore” he said, both chuckling at his last sentence.

 

Younghyun smiled again and connected their lips in a soft and chaste kiss.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he whispered, “because I’m sure I’ll never do something like this,” he pointed at the ears and the bell, “ever again.”

 

Jae nodded while smiling a bit, their noses touching as he whispered back, “I love you, Bri.”

 

An Eskimo kiss and then another one on the lips, as sweet as the past one.

 

“I love you too, Jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I’m planning on making a second fic related to them and pet stuff as a mini series. But maybe i can write more, who knows?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> My Twitter: piscesviri  
> My cc: daisyounghyun  
> My Day6 art acc: liphsimd


End file.
